Lily et les Maraudeurs
by Miliiiie
Summary: La découverte du monde magique par Lily, son arrivée à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec les Maraudeurs qui ne s'appelaient pas encore les Maraudeurs , l'intérêt de James pour elle, les souffrances de Remus ...


**Lily et les Maraudeurs**

**Chapitre 1 : Lily**

- Lily, ma chérie, il y a du courrier pour toi ! Criait Mrs Evans du bas de l'escalier.

Lily arriva en courant dans la cuisine, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Elle pris l'enveloppe, fermée d'un sceau de cire représentant un « P » entouré d'un aigle, d'un lion, d'un blaireau et d'un serpent. Est-ce que cela pouvait être… . Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et lut :

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur en sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

- Alors Severus disait vrai… murmura Lily, essayant de contrôler l'excitation qui la gagnait.

Mais, n'en pouvant plus, elle se mit à crier, sauter, courir en tous sens dans la cuisine. Son père et sa sœur, Pétunia, alertés par ses cris, arrivèrent à grands pas dans la cuisine. Lily annonça la grande nouvelle à ses parents, mais ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Mr Evans alla ouvrir, et se trouva « nez à nez » avec … un ventre : l'homme qui lui faisait face devait bien mesurer deux mètres cinquante !

- Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama le nouveau venu. Je suis Hagrid, je viens au sujet de la lettre que vous avez sûrement reçue à l'instant. Pouvons-nous nous installer dans le jardin ? Je pense que cela serait préférable pour votre maison…

Mrs Evans, qui avait rejoint son mari, dû s'accrocher à son bras pour ne pas s'évanouir. Mais sa peur ne fut rien à côté de celle de sa fille, Pétunia. Celle-ci devint plus pâle qu'un linge et ne pu que bégayer :

- Non … ce n'est … pas vrai !! Vous … ne pouvez pas … vous … ne me prendrez pas … ma sœur !!

Mr Evans tenta de rassurer sa femme et sa fille mais lui-même ne l'était pas vraiment. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Mr Evans appela Lily, qui fut tout aussi impressionnée que sa famille par l'immense Hagrid. Celui-ci leur expliqua que Lily était une sorcière et que, comme le pensaient souvent les Moldus, il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. Lily, ainsi qu'il était dit dans la lettre, devrait donc se rendre au collège Poudlard - l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie au monde - pour y apprendre la sorcellerie. Mr et Mrs Evans, au début un peu effrayés et sur la défensive, affichaient maintenant un grand sourire et semblaient heureux et fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Pétunia, elle, avait tenté de protester mais devant le bonheur de ses parents, elle s'était finalement caché dans un coin du jardin, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Hagrid se jette sur elle. Elle se sentait soudain seule, délaissée, ses parents n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa sœur.

- La petite Lily … oui bien sûr c'est elle qui a toujours attiré l'attention. Elle est plus jolie que moi, et elle sait faire des choses que je ne comprend pas… mais je n'en ai rien à faire, je ne veux pas être comme elle ! Elle n'est pas normale, elle ne l'a jamais été ! Mais pourquoi, moi, je ne suis pas comme elle … ?

Quant à Lily, rien ne pouvait entraver son bonheur. Ce moment dont Severus lui avait si souvent parlé était enfin arrivé ! Severus était un garçon de son âge qu'elle avait rencontré au début de l'été - et qui était comme elle, c'est-à-dire un _sorcier_.

Finalement, Hagrid annonça qu'il reviendrait chercher Lily le lendemain pour l'emmener acheter ses fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après avoir salué la famille Evans, il se dirigea vers le fond du jardin et disparut dans un plop ! sonore, comme par enchantement. Les trois - Mr et Mrs Evans et Lily- restèrent là un moment, émerveillés, fixant l'endroit où avait disparut le géant.

Cette nuit-là, Lily ne put pas dormir. Elle ne cessait de faire des hypothèses sur sa nouvelle vie : aura-t-elle de nombreux amis ? À quoi ressembleront sa baguette, ses robes, ses livres - et d'ailleurs, où les achètera-t-elle ? -, ses nouveaux professeurs. Mais surtout, elle se demandait si Severus avait lui aussi reçu la lettre …

- Mais oui, bien sûr qu'il l'a reçue. Après tout, il est _comme moi_… se dit-elle, avec un pincement au cœur en repensant à sa sœur.

C'était exactement le genre de parole qu'elle lui lançait. Elle se sentit soudain coupable de l'abandonner ainsi, parce qu'elles étaient différentes… . Le cœur lourd, elle prit dans sa main la fleur dans le vase à côté de son lit. Elle la fit s'ouvrir et se refermer, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait devant Pétunia.

- Elle n'a jamais aimé la magie… .

Lorsque le jour se leva - enfin -, Hagrid vint chercher Lily, comme prévu. Il demanda à Lily de s'accrocher fermement à son bras pour qu'ils transplanent. Lily sentit ses pieds quitter la terre ferme. Ils tournoyaient dans l'espace, plus rien n'était visible autour d'eux. Puis ses pieds heurtèrent à nouveau le sol et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant un vieux bar miteux.

- Waaaah ! C'était géniaaaal ! Vous m'apprendrez ? S'exclama Lily

- Hmm… j'ai bien peur de ne pas en avoir le droit, tu sais. Je n'ai moi-même pas souvent l'occasion de transplaner… . Nous sommes arrivés ! Suis-moi, répondit Hagrid.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et de nombreuses personnes saluèrent Hagrid. Lily, quelque peu apeurée, restait derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le mur du fond, puis sortit de son manteau un parapluie rose. Il s'en servi pour tapoter quelques briques qui aussitôt, se déplacèrent pour leur frayer un passage. Lily, de plus en plus émerveillée, eu cette fois le souffle coupé en découvrant le fameux Chemin de Traverse : des centaines de sorciers, tous vêtus de robes et de longues capes, allaient de magasin en magasins. Ces derniers aussi étaient tous aussi surprenant les uns que les autres : des boutiques de robes, de plantes et animaux magiques, de sucreries en tous genres, des librairies - qui vendaient des livres aux illustrations animées !! -. Lily était fascinée.

- Nous allons d'abord passer chercher ton argent à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Tes parents ont déjà transféré de l'argent dans ton coffre. Ensuite nous irons chercher ta baguette, puis tes autres fournitures, dit Hagrid.

Enfin, arriva le moment que Lily attendait tant : celui de choisir sa baguette magique. Ils allèrent donc Chez Ollivander's - d'après Hagrid, l'un des meilleurs fabricants de baguettes au monde -. Lorsqu'il entrèrent, un vieux sorcier au crâne chauve les accueillis.

- Future élève à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons vous trouver une bonne baguette. La baguette Est-ce qu'il y a de plus important chez un sorcier. Un sorcier sans sa baguette n'est rien, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas la choisir à la légère. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt elle qui choisit son sorcier, et non le contraire ! Mais assez parlé, je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut… dit Mr Ollivander's.

Il revint un instant plus tard avec une longue boîte marron. Il en sortit une magnifique baguette et la tendit à Lily.

- Vingt-six centimètres trois, bois de charme, crin de licorne. Vous pouvez l'essayer.

Lily saisit la baguette et la secoua un peu, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Tout d'un coup, une pile de boîte posée à côté du comptoir s'écroula. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : c'était vraiment elle qui avait fait _ça _? Cette baguette ne convenant pas, Mr Ollivander lui en tendit une nouvelle.

- Vingt-cinq centimètres six, bois de saule, cheveu de vélane. Excellente pour les enchantements. Allez-y

Une nouvelle fois, Lily agita la baguette. Une agréable sensation de chaleur lui parcouru le bras, et des jolies étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette.

- Parfait ! On dirait que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre, dit Mr Ollivander en souriant. Je vous souhaite une agréable année à Poudlard, mademoiselle.

Lily et Hagrid continuèrent les achats, allant de surprise en surprise pour Lily.

- Et maintenant, dit Hagrid quand ils eurent terminé, tu as peut-être envie d'un animal de compagnie ? Que dirais-tu d'une chouette ? C'est très utile dans le monde des sorciers : ce sont elles qui transportent le courrier. Et tu pourras rester en contact avec ta famille !

Ils se rendirent donc à Eeylops, le _Royaume du Hibou_. Lily en ressortit avec une magnifique chouette au plumage blanc qui dormait dans sa cage, la tête sous l'aile. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.


End file.
